The increasing use of recreational vehicles (e.g., motorcycles, bicycles, and personal water craft) associated with sporting events and vacation activities has created a need for the development of a security oriented carrying device. Presently, with the increase in popularity of pickup trucks and the convenience and efficiency associated with transporting more than one recreational vehicle at a time, there has emerged a need for a multi-purpose stabilizing or stiffening bar with which to securely attach various items in the box of vehicles.
Although cargo stabilizing devices have been previously proposed, none of such devices has been entirely suitable for securing motorcycles, personal watercraft, etc. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,383 there is described a cargo stabilizer which requires two guide rails attached lengthwise along opposite sidewalls of a vehicle bed. A crossbar is supported between the guide rails and can be moved forwardly or rearwardly along the rails. This type of stabilizer offers limited ability for multiple attachments. Further, the stabilizer would not be suitable for securing recreational vehicles with ropes, chains or straps. Also, the strength of the stabilizer does not appear to be adequate for certain recreational vehicles such as motorcycles or personal watercraft. The complexity of the attachment of the stabilizer to the vehicle box likely would require professional installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,139 describes a cycle carrier for mounting in the bed of a pickup. The carrier includes channel-shaped members for receiving the wheels of a motorcycle. This system would be difficult for one person to install. Also, the elevated attachment raises the center of gravity of the load, thereby resulting in unstable loads. Further, this is a single-purpose device which can interfere with other desired uses for the pickup bed. This device does not include or allow for inclusion of theft deterrent system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,152 describes a combination storage container and motorcycle holder for use in a pickup truck. This system is limited to a single recreational usage (i.e., a motorcycle), and it does not allow for easy attachment of tie-down straps to secure the motorcycle. Also, the security pin is located inside the tool box and therefore is difficult to reach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,564 describes a bicycle holder for a pickup truck. The holder is clamped at each end to the bed flanges of the truck box. A support tube is pivotally mounted to the middle portion of the base, and a bike holder assembly is attached to the support tube. This device is limited to attachment of bicycles only. Because the bar is easily removable from the vehicle, there is no theft deterrent aspect to it. Also, this device is limited to certain cycle handlebar configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,572 describes a clamping apparatus for securing a bicycle to the rail of a pickup truck bed. This design is limited to attachment of bicycles only. The device does not provide any reinforcement or stiffening of the truck box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,449 describes a bumper hitch for towing motorcycles. This device is not useful for securing items in the bed of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,504 describes a bicycle rack for a pickup truck. Mounting brackets are included for bicycles and detached front wheels. This is a single-use device and does not include means for securing the bar to prevent loosening or theft. This device would not be suitable for securing large heavy recreational vehicles in the pickup box.
There has not heretofore been provided suitable apparatus for securing various recreational or sports vehicles in the bed of a pickup truck.